


Needs

by Cs1993



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cs1993/pseuds/Cs1993
Summary: Cecil could go on for hours, if allowed, about his favourite aspects of his boyfriend’s entire being.Except.. Well, Cecil kept one thing off his list of favourites. His number one favourite, the part of Carlos that he loved more than anything else, physically at least.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just porn. Enjoy.

Everyone in Night Vale knew that Cecil Palmer loved his boyfriend, and there was no doubt that his boyfriend loved him back. Carlos the Scientist, Carlos the Outsider, Beautiful, Perfect, Carlos, loved Cecil more than he loved science, and that was saying something. Heck, he’d given up his chance to live in and study an almost completely unexplored Desert Otherworld to be close to Cecil.

On the radio Cecil liked to wax poetic about Carlos’ hair, his teeth, his chewing gum habit. If asked, and Cecil wished people would ask, he had a list of the top ten things he found adorable and beautiful about his Carlos. He could go on for hours, if allowed, about his favourite aspects of his boyfriend’s entire being.

Except.. Well, Cecil kept one thing off his list of favourites. His number one favourite, the part of Carlos that he loved more than anything else, physically at least. Number one, el primero, was Carlos’ dick. Cecil felt awfully shallow, and terribly insincere when he thought about it but, well, he loved Carlos’ dick.

It wasn’t that it was particularly special in any way other than being connected to the love of his life. It was maybe a little bigger than average, and a bit thicker, with a lovely curve and colouring, but really it was only marginally above average. Not that Cecil had seen that many dicks...in person. But there was just something about how Carlos’ dick fit inside him that was just so good, like it had been made to hit his prostate perfectly with each thrust. And the way it felt in his mouth, exactly the right temperature, and the shape and taste…

He tried not to let his little obsession get out of control. So he really liked giving long, drawn out, sloppy blowjobs, big deal. Carlos wasn’t complaining and Cecil was getting what he wanted so it was a win-win. So he had to bite their pillows, his hand, the ball gag Carlos gifted him for Christmas when Carlos was fucking him so he wasn’t loud enough to disturb the void, but it was just too good.

Except Carlos had started to notice. How Cecil stared at his crotch when he wore tight pants, how Cecil whined and squirmed like he was holding himself back when they fucked no matter how hard they went at it. There was something wild and needy under Cecil’s skin that he wouldn’t let out, not even for Carlos.

“Oh, Carlos yes! M-more please!” Cecil moaned as the scientist ground his hard-on against his ass. Thinking it would be romantic Carlos had planning a dinner and movie date for them. Unfortunately the only place in town that didn’t require at least a 2-week advance reservation was the Arby’s. How was Carlos supposed to know that this Friday was Night Vale’s semi-annual (always mandatory) eat out to prevent ear maggots weekend? And the movie he took them to? 2 hours of a black screen pierced by the occasional howl or shriek.

“Cecil honey… so good…” Not that the disastrous date had put a damper on things, obviously. Cecil had been fidgety and clingy all night; he’d even played with Carlos’ hair throughout the movie, knowing that that always got the scientist going. In the car afterwards Cecil had reached over and looped his fingers through the belt loops of Carlos’ skinny jeans, tugging them together over the gearshift for a hot, needy kiss. They almost hadn’t made it up to their shared apartment.

“Please, Carlos! I n-need more!” Cecil ‘s hands scrabbled against the wall. He could feel the outline of Carlos’ cock straining against his fashionable skinny jeans. When the scientist had picked him up at the radio station after work for their date Cecil nearly came in his pants at the sight of the object of his obsession wrapped tightly in distressed denim.

Hands skittered around Cecil’s hips, under his shirt, and into the waistband of the snappy slacks he’d worn to work. Fingers used to dexterous lab work skimmed against Cecil’s pale skin, prodding at sensitive areas and toying with his button and zipper.

“You want these off baby?” Carlos purred. He was purposefully winding his boyfriend up, hoping that he could finally get him to let go and admit whatever he’d been hiding. “Why don’t you show me how much you want it Cece?”

Cecil moaned and nodded, working his ass back against the bulge in Carlos’ pants. Carlos hissed and immediately pulled away to Cecil’s surprise.

“Mmmm that’s nice honey, but I was thinking something a little…” perfectly straight teeth grinned dangerously, “wetter.”

Again Cecil nodded and turned around, then dropped to his knees, mouthing against Carlos’ dick through his pants. If Carlos wanted him to suck dick, well, Cecil would do so happily and without complaint. In fact, Cecil thought as he exposed his boyfriend’s hard cock to the cool air conditioning, he probably would have begged to do it if Carlos hadn’t asked. Pressing the head against his lips he let out a half-suppressed moan, just the feeling of Carlos against his skin was enough to drive him wild. 

“Oh, Cecil yes.” Carlos couldn’t get enough of Cecil’s mouth. He was always so eager to please and genuinely loved sucking Carlos off. Not to say that Carlos didn’t like reciprocating, but he certainly didn’t have Cecil’s enthusiasm. Maybe that was part of it, whatever thing Cecil was hiding.

“Cece you’re so good at th-this.” Cecil moaned and took more of Carlos in. He bobbed his head slowly, each time pushing Carlos deeper into his throat. “L-look at you baby, you love doing this d-don’t you?”

Cecil picked up speed, Carlos’ dirty talk egging him on. He did love it. He loved Carlos, and Carlos’ dick and he wanted to be so good for his boyfriend. He used his best tricks--a flick of the tongue against the slit, a deep moan in the back of his throat--and revels in the way he can make Carlos’ knees shake.

Carlos noticed how Cecil reacted to his words. Did Cecil have a kink for Carlos’ voice? Or maybe it was what he was saying? He decided to test his hypothesis further.

“So good Cecil… Y-you’re so hungry for it aren’t you b-baby?” Carlos’ eyes widened as Cecil keened and bucked his hips involuntarily. With effort, Carlos grasped Cecil by the hair and tugged him away from his cock. Cecil struggled, lips swollen and wanting.

“C-Carlos… n-need, p-p-please!” Cecil couldn’t control himself, not with Carlos bare and hard and talking like that. “Let m-me, I n-need it.” He hardly felt Carlos’ fingers snagged in his hair as he tried to yank himself forward.

“I’ve been wondering lately Cecil,” Carlos said, one hand keeping Cecil in place, the other moving down to lightly hold his cock. “You’ve been hiding something from m-me.” A quick tug to take the edge off, a tiny whimper from Cecil. “You never let yourself go when we sleep together, there’s always something you’re holding back.”

Tears of frustration gathered at the corners of Cecil’s eyes. “Tell me what you want Cecil. Tell me, whatever it is, and I’ll do it.”

Cecil was too far gone to be embarrassed anymore. “I-I-I… It’s just you C-Carlos. You’re so-so beautiful and your,” Cecil, who had managed to make eye contact at first, panned his gaze down to the scientist's crotch, “your dick is so…” he moaned loudly again. “Y-Your dick is just so good. I-I can’t--”

Carlos yanked him up by the shirt collar and into a bruising kiss. Cecil was flushed a lovely shade of red and Carlos himself felt a light dusting of pink blooming on his cheeks. Cecil was obsessed with his… dick? He knew the radio host had a thing for his hair, and for the wide array of casual and formal lab coats he’d accrued over his years in science, but his cock? Cecil kept talking.

“I-I-I just love you so much a-and it feels so good when we fuck and e-every part of you is so perfect,” Cecil stammered, his eyes still cast downwards. “I-I know it’s weird but just something about your d-d-dick, I want it, all of it, any way you want to give me it.”

Well, it certainly wasn’t what Carlos had been expecting, but it also wasn’t the weirdest things one of his partners had confessed being into. It was sort of sweet in a way, that Cecil loved all of him so much. It was also, in Carlos’ scientific opinion, incredibly hot.

“Oh, Cecil. That’s so...” Carlos paused, looking for the right word. Cecil visibly tensed. “Cecil I’m humbled you love me so much and to be honest, incredibly turned on by what you just said.” Cecil’s eyes snapped up to meet his. “Scientifically speaking, I’d like to fuck you into our mattress, preferably right now”

“Oh Carlos, anything you want Carlos. Anything,” the Voice of Night Vale moaned, his earlier unease gone. Carlos grinned and pulled him in for a hot kiss, the mood quickly returning.

It was at that moment that Carlos realised he’d been standing there with his pants unbuttoned and his dick out their entire conversation. It’d gone a little soft while they’d been talking, but it was getting harder by the second, 100% on board with Cecil’s fetish.

He pulled them both through the apartment, avoiding coffee tables and sofas along the way. Cecil couldn’t keep his hands off him, running his hands over every part of Carls he could reach. They burst through the bedroom door and toppled onto the bed, Carlos underneath Cecil, grinding against each other again.

Carlos could tell Cecil was losing control again, his hips stuttering and his moans getting higher in pitch. Before Cecil lost himself completely Carlos flipped them over, pinning his boyfriend to the bed. 

“Now Cecil,” he leaned in and mouthed at the radio host’s neck, taking a moment to leave light lovebites over the other’s collarbone. “You said I could do anything I want, anything at all and I want,” the scientist reached down and popped the button on Cecil’s jeans, pulling them and his underwear down roughly, “is to fuck you.”

“Yes!” Cecil cried, wiggling his pants off his hips and down his legs. Carlos let him and instead focused on getting Cecil’s shirt off, then his own clothes. It only took the two of them a few minutes of fumbling before they were tangled together again, naked.

Carlos let himself enjoy the hot closeness for a few seconds before sitting up in his keens, towering over Cecil. Cecil’s eyes were instantly drawn to the scientist's cock. Carlos smiled.

“Get on your knees Cecil, and get the lube,” he ordered, stroking himself. Cecil scrambled to comply, flipping onto his stomach and reaching into the bedside table drawer where they kept all their supplies. He tossed the lube and a condom behind him, eager to get started.

Carlos picked up the items and paused. “Do you… we don’t have to use a condom if you don’t want. We’ve both been tested…” he suggested. They’d gone together, after a few months of dating, to be tested for all the common problems, Crotch Mushrooms, Temporal Genital Syndrome, and something noted only as ???!?!?! on the medical form; they’d both been completely clean. Cecil froze, not even breathing.

“Oh, oh yes please Carlos. Yes!” Cecil groaned into the pillows. There was nothing more he wanted than the feel Carlos, all of Carlos.  
“Good. You’re so good Cecil,” Carlos praised. Cecil was spread out in front of him, back arched, head down. He wanted to give Cecil everything, so he popped the cap on the lube and got his fingers nice and wet. Without much of a warning, he slipped one into Cecil.

“Mmph!” Cecil moaned. This is what he wanted --rough, dirty, Carlos. He pushed back against the finger, trying to get it as deep as possible. “M-more!”

Carlos, breathless with arousal, pushed a second finger in, crooking them harshly where he knew Cecil’s prostate was. Cecil keened, babbling nonsense. He writhed and gasped, but still wasn’t letting go completely. 

A third finger was added, and Carlos was determined to get Cecil to let go. “Are you ready Cecil? I’m going to fuck you, as hard as I like.” Cecil nodded, body tense and excited. Carlos gave one last hard thrust of his fingers before pulling out and spreading lube on his dick. 

“Please, Carlos, plea--ah!” Carlos thrust in all in one motion. Finally, finally Carlos was in him and all over him and--

“Cecil,” Carlos huffed, momentarily overcome by the hot tightness of his boyfriend’s body. “Oh Cecil I love you so much, ah, I love this so much.”

Cecil was drowning, already so close to coming. They way Carlos felt and they way he was talking, it was too much. Two deep thrusts against his prostate and he was coming, clenching down on Carlos inside him hard.

“Ah ah, ye-yes!” Cecil screamed. Carlos stopped moving, partially stunned and partially disappointed that things had gone so quickly. Was this why Cecil had been holding back?

“Cecil are you--” Suddenly Cecil pushed back, throwing Carlos down and climbing on top of him. Before he could react Cecil sank down on his dick, settling comfortably against his hips. All Carlos could do was grab onto his boyfriend’s hips for dear life. 

“Oh yes Carlos, m-more. You feel so good, so b-big.” He set a fast pace, one that Carlos mirrored with a rhythmic upward thrust of his hips. “Fuck me fuck me fuck me!”

“Wow C-Cecil, uh, you’re a-amazing.” Carlos felt the familiar tightening in his gut but held back, wanting to hold out for Cecil who looked so desperate and debauched on top of him. Naked, cock still hard despite coming just a few minutes ago Cecil looked more strung out than Carlos had ever seen him. This is what he’d been missing out on, it was everything he’d ever wanted but didn’t know.

Cecil was riding him hard, letting out small gasping sobs. “Carlos I-I-I need--please!” 

Carlos understood and felt the same. “Me too Cecil, c-come here.”

Cecil grabbed his shoulders and pulled. Carlos followed until he was sitting up, arms wrapped around Cecil as close as possible. They moved slower but harder. Carlos moans deep in his throat at the feel of Cecil so close, so tight. Cecil’s hands were everywhere, grabbing his hair and his shoulders, running over his chest and pinching his nipples. Carlos leaned closer into Cecil’s heat, mouthing at his jaw and neck.

“Cecil Cecil Cecil,” he chanted, taking time to bite hard at the place where Cecil’s shoulder and neck met. He was close, but he needs Cecil to come again, wanted him to. Taking the others cock in hand he stroked hard, whispering into his ear.

“C-come on Cecil, come for me.” Cecil keened and picked up speed. “I-I’m going to come in you Cece, and I want to feel you c-com--” Cecil cut Carlos off with a brutal kiss, his entire body spasming and contracting around the intrusion inside. Wetness spread between them and Carlos finally let himself go inside Cecil.

Cecil was shuddering, his hands slipping uselessly from Carlos’ hair where they’d fisted during his orgasm. Carlos, nearly boneless himself pulled them both back into the softness of their pillows with Cecil cradled against his chest. It was silent save for their laboured breathing. Suddenly Cecil twitched and buried his face against Carlos’ neck.

“What’s the matter, Cecil?” Carlos huffed. “Was I too rough or…?”

Cecil shook his head quickly. “No no, it was… wow, Carlos. I-I just,” he stammered slightly, continuing to fidget. “I fear I need to clean up, though, but I’m not sure I can walk.”

Carlos’s face coloured in embarrassment as he remembered the untouched condoms in the bedside table. “Oh. But you, you liked it?” He felt rapid nodding against his chest and smiled. “Good, me too.”

“Maybe…” Cecil began, propping his chin up against Carlos’ chest. ‘Maybe after a shower, we can talk about other things we like. That you like.”

A spark of excitement zipped through Carlos’ mind. They’d never really talked about those types of things before and now it was all on the table. He couldn’t wait.


End file.
